Machine elements for rolling loads are known, for example, from EP 1 774 187 B1 and from EP 1 774 188 B1. These are rolling bearing elements, in particular bearing rings, made of a steel having a martensitic structure, the bearing rings including a thermochemically produced, nitrogen-enriched surface layer.